


im doing fine, thank you

by soffgluten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffgluten/pseuds/soffgluten
Summary: Connor says he feels fine. Markus sees quite the opposite.





	im doing fine, thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachymien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymien/gifts).



> drabble idea! might add this to a collection later

Markus looks at Connor - _looks_ at him - and what he sees isn't good at all.

"You're broken", he says simply, keen eyes looking the android up and down. His brows are furrowed, a hint of concern cast over his face, but overall he looks more stern than worried.

The RK800 really doesn't look too well. His jacket is drenched in thirium, the blue shining starkly under the medbay lights. He's missing an entire arm, the appendage seeming to be forcibly ripped from the socket, leaving sparking wires and exposed metal joints jutting out of the broken plastic. Both his legs are missing from the knee down, a big thirium puddle spreading out from underneath where Connor is sat.

Even his face is damaged. A long, vertical scar runs from the tip of his hairline, over his left eye - which is offline - and it ends at his chin, curling slightly under his jaw. It's deep and jagged, the inner plates of Connor's face visible under the right angle, the skin around the wound a flickering white.

And yet, Connor's LED is a steady, unwavering blue as he turns his head in Markus' direction, his good eye blinking curiously at the tan android.

"Am I, though? I feel particularly well," he hums. His face moves, the expression forming without difficulty despite the scar, even when the wound tears open further when he opens his lips.

Markus' doesn't let himself be fooled - he catches the way Connor's eye doesn't quite meet his own, the way his expression looks forced and wrong. His processor is clouded; whether from damage to his processors or trauma of some other kind, he doesn't know.

The road to recovery will be quite long, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> join the rk1k discord bls


End file.
